Graysons
by MaryEscapade
Summary: Two sisters are changed into vampires in the 1930's. To say much more would spoil teh lulz. Rated T for for slight violence in the first chapter, but nothing worse yet to come. I would label the characters as OCs but it won't let me.
1. Chapter 1

(AN// This is my first fic that I plan on having multiple chapters to. Be nice, because anything other than praise and constructive criticism in the reviews will be deleted. Oh, and Twilight is not mine, even though I wish it was. It's fabulous.)

I remember the day I was changed. Lucy and I were sitting outside on the front porch. It was hot out, but even hotter inside. A man came up to us and told me to come with him. I followed him. I didn't want to, but I now understand that he must have had an extra sense like Lucy and I did. He made me walk a long time, to a place I didn't even recognize. Some alley in another town. I think it was a ghost town, but my human memories are hard to look through. Then he bit me on my neck. I screamed, and someone came into the alley, but I couldn't tell who. I don't know why, but the vampire who had bitten me ran off when that someone saw him. But he just left me there to die.

When it was all over, I thought I was dead. But death couldn't have been that painful. Because even though the pain all over my body had gone, my throat was burning. And something smelled delicious. When I opened my eyes, I saw what it was- my sister Lucy. I didn't know what I was doing, my instincts took over, I attacked her. When I realized what I had done I was stunned for a moment. How had I done that? She was bigger than me; surely she could have fought me off… When she screamed in horror and pain, I realized I had done the same thing to her as what that other man had done to me. I dropped her and took her to a basement storage room, and kept her hidden in it. I stayed by her side the entire time, even with the burning pain in my throat that I couldn't explain. I don't know how she kept quiet, though I don't even know if I had.

When she woke up, I noticed something odd. It wasn't that Lucy had been ugly before, but now she was incredibly beautiful. And her eyes were… _red._ Blood red.I told her so, and she said the same about me. She then asked what we were. I told her I her I had no idea, but I think our bodies wanted blood. Did that mean vampires? We went out of the storage room. We were in the same alley I had been attacked in, and we saw a tiny little girl, maybe five years old walking into the entrance of it. She was following us. Lucy went up to her. She bent as if she was going to kiss her, and instead bit the tiny girl on the neck. The child's blood spilled, and I covered my nose and ran. I never wanted to be a killer. I ran into the woods. I don't know how I got to be so fast. Lucy came with me.

"You can go around killing little girls if you like, but I'm not going to, thanks."

"Georgia… You said we're vampires. Vampires live off blood, don't they?" Trying to reason with me wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"I think I'll just starve then."

Then I smelled something else appealing. Not quite as much as a human's scent, but I decided to see where it was coming from. I saw a small deer, and I realized that I could feed off of animals. I attacked it. Lucy stared at me, then found another and did the same.

A few months later, our eyes were amber golden. We weren't killers.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN// Yay, a second chapter. And thank you for the two reviews, though one was forced. Hee hee! And I looked in the mirror today. Still not Stephanie Meyer, hence Twilight is still not mine.)

Alice's POV

I was trying to block the visions for a few minutes. Little Nessie needed her first day of eighth grade outfit picked out. Why I had waited this long to get it for her, I didn't know. But she would wake up in about ninety seven seconds, so I had to pick something for her now. I finally chose her a pair of designer jeans and a cream colored sweater. Didn't want her to get cold. I put Nessie's clothes in her backpack and ran through the forest to her parents' cottage. I burst through the door, not bothering to knock. Edward was making waffles, and Bella was packing Ness a lunch.

"Hey Alice. Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing?" Silly Bella. She of all people should know that I was delivering her daughter's clothes.

"What are _you _doing? No one packs their lunch anymore; give Ness- Renesmee a few dollars to buy it." Bella still didn't like Renesmee's nickname. I can't imagine why. She gave the kid that awful name. Edward glared at me. Oh yeah. He heard my mean thoughts.

"I'll just give Renesmee the clothes then, shall I?" I ran off to her room. The sooner I dressed Ness, the better. Holding back the visions was giving me a headache. It seemed like there was something really important that would happen today.

Nessie was just getting up. I held her backpack out.

"There you go, now you can be fabulous on the first day of school."

"Thank you, Aunt Alice."

Just before she took them, the wall I had created between me and my visions broke. I dropped the backpack. I saw two girls, the bigger one with long straight brown hair and the smaller one with curly red hair to her shoulder. They were walking to my family's table at lunch. As they got closer, I could see the color of their eyes. Gold. They were vampires, I could smell that. What was more, they lived just as my family did, feeding off of animals and living among humans.

Edward came into the room then. He had seen the vision too, through my mind.

"Who are they?" He hissed through his teeth. I shook my head. Nessie's eyes were huge.

"Who? Aunt Alice? Daddy? What are you talking about?" Her voice quieted down. "Aunt Alice, what was your vision?"

"I saw two vampires. Vegetarians like us. I don't see why your dad is angry about this, though. It's just… very surprising."

Nessie gasped. "Vegetarians vampires? I've never met any other than us and Tanya's family. Are they nice?"

"I don't know. I bet they are, though. And the smaller one is your age." I skimmed through the classes Ness was in. "She's in your Algebra and Geography."

"What are their names?"

"Erm... Lucy is the big one. And the smaller one introduces herself as Georgia Grayson."

Edward did not look pleased. "Alice, what if they're with the Volturi? You know Aro, and how he wants certain family members…"

"The Volturi has gone vegetarian? You'd think someone would've told me!"

"It could be a clever disguise. No, listen! They found two vampires and told them to live off of animals. After their eyes changed, they sent these vampires to us and told them to try and figure out a way to kidnap said family!"

"Daddy. You're very paranoid, you know."


	3. Chapter 3

(AN// I think that Alice's POV thing is just going to be a one-time thing. From now on I'll try and keep it in Georgia's. Thanksies for the reviews, again. Moar!)

Lucy and I had lived in various foster homes for two or three years at a time since our transformation. We would sneak out at night to hunt a few times a week. Only Lucy had ever slipped with the vegetarianism.

Our foster parents were always different. The ones we had now were easy to live with, as they weren't so controlling as the last ones.

When Lucy and I arrived at this new school, people either stared at us or purposely avoided looking at us. It was confusing. Humans were strange creatures.

"Is Mummy there?" Lucy asked.

"No. She hasn't been there in a few days."

"You'd think she'd have showed up for the first day in a new school for us." We continued walking for a few minutes.

"Stop following me to my class. We go to different ones." I reminded her.

"Which do you have first?"

"Algebra. Useless subject, if you ask me." She smiled and nodded.

"Why are you even going to it then?"

"I have to. Now go to yours." Lucy walked away then. I could tell she was smiling.

As I got closer to the right room, I smelled something strange. Not bad. Maybe a vampire? No, it wasn't like Lucy or I… But it wasn't human. I continued walking to my class, and it got stronger. When I opened the door, that strange floral smell hit me in the face, just like a ton of bricks. A girl with long curly bronze hair looked at me with her mouth open. She was the source of the strange smell.

The teacher smiled at me. "You're new to this school, aren't you dear?" I nodded. "What's your name then?"

"Georgia Grayson." The bronze haired girl fell off her chair. A few children laughed. I was not one of them. The teacher told me to go and sit next to her.

"Who- what are you?" she asked.

A woman appeared next to me. She was pale- another vampire. She had the same gold eyes as Lucy and I, and short, white-blonde hair. She smiled a little.

"The girl's alright. She only frightens you because she's half-vampire. Her name is Renesmee." I nodded.

"I'm a vampire, and you're half vampire, and your name is Renesmee!" I said excitedly.

Renesmee leaned away from me, looking terrified. I must have frightened her. Or maybe the dead vampire woman had lied to me.

"How did you know that?"

"I have a gift… I see dead people, you see. Another vampire who had died, she told me that."

"And you believed her? Wait, who is she anyway?"

"I'm Irina," the dead woman beside me said. How very helpful.

"She's Irina. And of course I would believe her. She's dead, what reason has she to lie?"

"I knew her. Actually," Renesmee hung her head. "She's dead because of me."

"What?! You killed her?"

"No!" Irina and Renesmee were both a bit hysterical in answering me. The latter continued, "I'm with an entire coven of vampires. Sit with us at lunch, won't you? Lucy is welcome to come, too."

I nodded. "Wait, you know Lucy?"

"Yes. My aunt had a vision. The rest of my family has powers, also…"

"Tell me more." The bell rang then. "Oh, erm, I'll just see you at lunch then."

"Wait, Georgia? My dad- the one with the same hair color as me- he doesn't exactly trust you and your sister, so watch what you say around him…"

Now why the hell would Renesmee's dad not trust me? And… come to think of it, why would he be in high school?


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews= updates. No reviews= no updates. I'd really like to continue this fic, but I obviously am not going to if no one's reading it.

Good day to you.


End file.
